


Little Things

by kesktoon04



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dad!Tony, Gen, Irondad, Whump, hurt!Peter, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesktoon04/pseuds/kesktoon04
Summary: Peter's senses go haywire when he is injected with something, and Tony is there to try and make him comfortable.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Little Things

“Mr. Stark?” Peter called to his mentor before walking into the lab to see him working on a respirator for his suit. 

“Yes, kid?” 

He sends the working man a small smile and says, “I’m hungry.” 

Tony laughs and answers his as his spins around in his chair. “Kid, you’ve been here for two years. You basically live here, just go get food.” He puts his hand up like, ‘what the hell’ and turns back to his work. 

“Well Mr. Stark. We’ve been working for a few hours now, so I thought maybe we could go get dinner?” Peter has a wide smile and he adds, “If you want. I get it if you don’t want to-”

“I could eat. Let’s go to Delmar’s.”

Shock was evident on Peter’s face. He stood from the chair he had plopped down on and started walking out of the lab to the garage. 

When they got to the bodega, Peter’s Spidey Senses were going through the roof. Tony seemed to notice this too, because he looked around frantically and then back to Peter, “Kid, what’s going on? Where’s the threat?”

“I-I don’t know. Hold on.” Peter darts to the back room to talk to Mr. Delmar. He heard Tony cursing him to get back there, but who listens to Tony?

“Mr. Delmar-” His words are cut off by a sharp pain in his neck and a numb feeling spreading through his body. He collapsed to the ground, hands flying to his eyes. 

It was too bright. Everything was too bright. 

“Hello, Spiderman.” The voice speaks but he can’t look up to see who it is. It was too loud. It doesn’t matter who is was though, they know about his identity. 

“What did you... do?” He struggles with the loud volume of his own speaking. It catches him off guard. So much so, that Peter doesn’t even try to block the foot flying at his rib cage. He doesn’t try to stifle the cry of pain from his over sensitive pain receptors right now.

He mentally prepares himself. He knows that anyone even talking in a normal voice would be too loud for him right now but it doesn’t matter. He needs his dad.

“MR. STARK!” The words come out sounding louder than he intended, and a pained groan follows, but soon he hears the pounding footsteps of his mentor down the hallway. 

Peter was regaining feeling now, but whatever was coursing through his veins was upping all of his senses. He curled into the fetal position and tried to hide from the brightness and the sound. He heard fighting and then someone crumpled to the ground. 

He flinched when a hand touched hi shoulder, but it wasn’t a rough jerk, it was gentle. 

“Mi’sr Stark?” The young boy looked even younger now. He started turning towards the soft touching hand. “Is that you?” His voice was quiet, as if he was trying not to wake a sleeping baby. 

“Yeah, Pete it’s me.” Tony had been through this with him before, his voice was low enough that he could barely hear it, but he knew Peter would hear clear as day. “Stay laying down there okay? Let it pass.” 

Peter would have nodded, but instead he just curled back into his ball and leaned into Tony.

Footsteps come speeding down the hallway again and soon there is another voice. 

“Peter?! What happened?” The boy in question flinched roughly and covered his ears more. 

Tony looks over at the man and shook his head violently. He gave Mr. Delmar the ‘shh’ finger and pointed to his own ears. 

Mr. Delmar seemed to understand though, and after being convinced that Peter was okay, he went back to manning the shop. 

Tony just sat there and rubbed the kid’s back until everything calmed down. 

Almost fifteen minutes later, Peter cracked open one of his eyes and sat up when he was convinced that he wouldn’t puke by doing so. He was extremely aware of everything, but it wasn’t causing his senses to flip out anymore. 

“You okay, kiddo?” Tony’s voice was still quiet, but this time he let Peter sit up. 

Peter nods and stands up. “Yeah, I’m okay. Sorry about that.” He looks down and kicks at the ground a bit. 

“Hey. Stop that. You aren’t sorry. You can’t help your jacked up brain.” Tony smirks a bit, but it turns into a smile when Peter chuckles. 

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Peter finally looks up at Tony, embarrassment still clear on his face. “Can we skip food, I’m kind of exhausted.” 

“Yeah we can skip food, Spider-Baby.” Tony pulls him into a side hug and helped Peter walk out of the bodega. 

Though Peter would never admit that he needed help, he was glad that Mr. Stark would always help him. 

“I’m gonna call you Dad now.” 

“No you’re not.”

“Okay.”


End file.
